Rooting for the Enemy
"Rooting for the Enemy" is the first segment of the second episode of Milo Murphy's Law. It premiered on October 10, 2016 alongside "The Undergrounders". Before making its television premiere, the episode was released on the Disney XD app alongside "Sunny Side Up". Plot Jefferson County Middle School Geckos are going up against its rival, Middle Town Middle School Tigers. Every year, Geckos lose, initially thought to be due to Milo's presence, but it has since been blamed on the fact that the Tigers are just a much better team than their's. Milo and Melissa do not even bother going and stay home to play "safe" games. As Milo puts it, he has not been to a single game since "the llama incident". Zack is concerned as it is the first time playing for his school and he and the team are bothered by the fact that Coach Mitchell has become demoralized by their streak of bad luck and does not even bother attempting to give any supporting words to the team. Nevertheless, Zack wants Milo and Melissa to come to support him, which Mitchell allows because he feels that they will lose anyway. Milo and Melissa get ready to head out to the big game, with Milo once again telling Diogee that he is unable to come with him. As the two get to the game, the other students once again ostracize Milo with him and Melissa commentating over the various things that Murphy's Law is doing to the game. Melissa sarcastically tells Milo that he should think about rooting for the opposing team, he does so and to their astonishment, Murphy's Law begins affecting the Tigers. Milo then heads out and buys all Tiger related apparel and begins rooting for the Tigers resulting in the Geckos making numerous points and Mitchell gaining his confidence back. Eventually the Tiger's mascot head lands on a Geckos player who runs into a Tigers player who flings the football into a headlight that blinds a camera man driver into crashing into another pole that falls and crushes the entrance to a subway. The light falls through and starts up a drill machine that burrows into the wall and through the ground under the football field. A Geckos player runs with the football and kicks it, but is out of reach of the goal. The drill knocks the goal post over so that the football can fly through causing the Geckos to win the game. As everyone carries Milo away in celebration, a hole breaks open causing everyone to fall in and get sent to the hospital. Cast *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Kevin Michael Richardson as Coach Nolan Mitchell *Carlos Alazraqui as Allan and the Announcer *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Vincent Martella as Bradley Nicholson *Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy *Mackenzie Phillips as Principal Milder Songs *Rooting for the Enemy International Premieres *October 24, 2016 (Canada) *April 18, 2017 (Portugal) Notes *In some reruns of this episode, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota are briefly seen pushing a pistachio stand in the background while Milo and Melissa are walking across the football field. *Melissa shouts "Great Googily Moogily!", which was the catchphrase of Major Monogram in Milo Murphy's Law's sister series Phineas and Ferb. Gallery Rooting for the Enemy 2.jpg Rooting for the Enemy 1.jpg Rooting for the Enemy 6.jpg Rooting for the Enemy 5.jpg Rooting for the Enemy 3.jpg Rooting for the Enemy 4.jpg External links * |Milo Murphy's Law Wiki}} ja:敵を応援しよう! Category:Milo Murphy's Law episodes